The King and His Warlock
by charmed-seconds
Summary: A series of oneshots that showcase our lovable King and his equally as lovable Warlock. Chapter One - Pestilentia - An illness has been sweeping through the lower towns. With the physician's quarters quickly being overfilled with patients, the King's Consort aids in healing the ill. But, Arthur worries that Merlin's giving nature might be his downfall.
1. Pestilentia

**Prompt for One-Shot : Sick!Merlin, Caring!Arthur, Illness mirrors S1E4**

* * *

**Pestilentia**

Arthur awoke sunlight in his face and warmth on his chest. It wasn't an unusual thing. Merlin always had a penchant of choosing Arthur's chest as his pillow while he slept; and while he was King Arthur of Camelot, tough protector of the land, he could even admit in the comfort of his own mind that it brought a certain feeling into his heart when he saw his consort sleeping so peacefully. Smiling, Arthur lazily swept the tips of his fingers through the thick, dark brown strands of Merlin's hair.

The mornings were quickly becoming the only time Arthur could lay back and simply enjoy living. The Kingdom could wait until George came in and lit the hearth to warm the room. The Council could sit and grumble all they wanted while Arthur grinned and pressed kisses into Merlin's neck as the younger male attempted to get dressed.

Hearing the door creaked open, Arthur lifted his head. George's head popped in, the tips of his ears and nose bright red from the chilly late autumn air. "Good morning, Sire," George whispered, tipping his head downward slightly.

Arthur nodded and laid his head back down, content with listening as George fussed with the fireplace. Closing his eyes, Arthur let himself fall back into a light slumber, only briefly opening an eye when the door shut with a soft clack.

It only took George a tenth of a candlemark to reappear with a tray full of food. The aroma of steaming sausages and the thought of warm cider was enough for Arthur to think about vacating the warm cocoon of his bed. "I'll be back momentarily for the plates, Sire." George said softly before sliding out of the room once more.

Arthur let out a sigh. It was time to get ready for the day. Gently, he shook Merlin's shoulder, a laugh bubbling up when his partner mumbled and turned away, snuggling back into the blankets. "Merlin," Arthur whispered into the warlock's ear, "Oh, Merlin. Time to wake up."

"Go away."

"Up and addum," Arthur said, shaking Merlin's shoulder, "Come on, Love."

Bleary blue eyes glared at him, "You never did listen to me,"

Arthur chuckled and manhandled Merlin into a seated position. "There you go."

Merlin yawned and stretched before running a hand through his disheveled hair. Arthur hissed as his feet hit the cold cobblestone before he padded his way to the chamber pot. When he reappeared, Arthur's playful rusing caught in his throat. Merlin sat on the edge of their bed, head in his hands. "Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head and looked up, a small smile on his face. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired from helping Gaius these last few days."

"Are you sure you didn't catch whatever they have floating around down there."

Merlin stood, "Nah. And you better save me some of those sausages, prat." He threw over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the changing screen.

Arthur barked out a laugh as he plopped down into a chair. He popped a few grapes into his mouth before taking a bite from a sausage. He was licking his lips of the juices just as a pale hand appeared to pluck the other off of the plate. A smirking Merlin chuckled as he slid into Arthur's lap, the sausage dangling from his mouth. Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Thief."

Merlin chuckled, plopping the rest of the sausage into his mouth before pecking Arthur's lips. "You better hurry up before the old coots come knocking on your door."

"You know, as my Consort, you should be right beside me being tortured as well." Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged, "Alas, with Gaius overrun with that sickness, and I with my vast medical knowledge, out of duty I have to help him."

"'Vast medical knowledge"" Arthur echoed, "That's a good one, Merlin."

Merlin glared, his lips pursing, "Oi, I could've been a physician, but someone just had to go and propose to me and make me a Consort and I had to stop my education."

"Oh yes, I am sorry, Merlin, that I wanted you to rule beside me. I am a horrible King and lover."

Merlin smiled, "Glad we're on the same page! Now, get moving before George comes in here and talks speaking about brass and I have to listen to you grumble."

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin slid from his lap only for worry to strike when Merlin's hands clamped onto the table. "Merlin!"

"Just got up too fast," Merlin quickly said.

"Merlin," Arthur stood, "Maybe you should lay down-"

"No. Gaius needs my help," Merlin answered, "I'm fine." He said, determinedly.

Arthur's lips curled inward, his eyes watching as Merlin got ready for day. With a sigh, Arthur relented and trudged over to the changing screen. He smiled when he felt guiding hands as he pulled on his red shirt. "Never know your station, do you Merlin?"

Merlin smiled as he tightened the ties, "More like a certain royal doesn't know how to get dressed by himself."

Arthur chuckled before gathering Merlin's face in his hands and brought him close. Arthur smiled as he felt Merlin's arms wrapped around his neck and pull himself closer. With some prodding, Arthur deepened the kiss until moans were forced out of Merlin's mouth. Leaning back, Arthur couldn't stop the prideful smirk spreading across his lips. "Prat." Merlin muttered, "Don't kill the Council today, or your Knights. Even Leon is complaining, and Leon never complains."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Not my fault that lot got lazy."

"But tired, sore Knights can't really protect the land now can they?" Merlin argued, "Ease up, or I'll cancel training."

"You can't do that," Arthur sputtered out.

"I'm the King's Consort, surely that comes with some power," Merlin said, winking.

Arthur shook his head but said nothing. Merlin smiled, pecking Arthur's lips before turning out the King's grasp. "Merlin!"

Merlin froze in the threshold, the door half opened. Arthur smiled softly at Merlin, "Just….take it easy today, okay?"

"Worrywart," Merlin said with a laugh before the door shut behind him.

Arthur frowned, a lingering worrying feeling settling in his stomach. But as George escorted him to the council meeting, the feeling got replaced by the daily toils of running a kingdom.

(***)

It was halfway through training when the news came. George, face red and eyes wide, came sprinting, his arms waving wildly to catch the King's attention. "Sire," he huffed, "Gaius requests your presence immediately. Something about Lord Merlin, Sire."

Arthur felt his heart stop. He dropped his sword and ran. He dodged servants and paid no attention to the looks of disgusts he got from other nobles as he rushed through the halls. He didn't bother with knocking once he reached Gaius's rooms. "Gaius! Merlin!"

Gaius's head rose, a concerned look on his elderly face. "Sire."

Arthur made his way deeper into the physician's rooms. A quick glance around exposed the mass of peasants laying, all ill as they huffed for breath. The strong scent of various herbs made Arthur's eyes water. "Gaius, Merlin?"

Gaius beckoned him closer. "He's here, Sire."

Arthur found himself led to Merlin's old bedroom. The room was full of medical books and a few more cots for more patients. Laying on the bed closest to the window was Merlin. "What happened?" Arthur asked as he rushed to his husband's side.

"He passed out," Gaius answered softly, "He has a high fever and has begun to cough as well, Sire."

Arthur ran a hand through Merlin's damp hair, concern making his heart beat faster as he took in Merlin's pale complexion and flush cheeks. "But-"

"I fear he has contracted the illness that is going through the lower town right now," Gaius added softly.

Arthur weaved his fingers with Merlin's, lifting the warlock's hand to press his lips to the back of it, "Is he going to be okay?"

Gaius let out a deep breath. "Gaius?" Arthur twisted around, his eyes wide, "Gaius?!"

"Only time will tell, Sire," Gaius bit out, the words causing him pain, "The illness….it kills some and brush over others."

Arthur turned back towards Merlin, his free hand pushing aside a few bangs that were stuck to Merlin's forehead, "Merlin, listen to me, and listen closely. You will get better. That's an order, and you damn clotpole, you better listen to this one, oh so help me Merlin, I will-" Arthur licked his lips and bowed his head, praying to everyone he knew that his other half would be spared from the illiness's deadly hands.


	2. Pestilentia Pt 2

**Pestilentia Pt. 2**

He longed to stay beside Merlin; but, as the cock crows so does his duties. Even though his husband laid in bed sick, treaties needed to be signed and Knights needed to be trained. Every chance he could find, Arthur would head to the physician's rooms and be with his ill spouse, afraid that one time he would see a corpse instead of a wheezing, thin body.

"Sire,"

Arthur looked up, his eyes tired, as he watched as Gaius trudged in, a tincture in his hand. "it's time for his medicine, Sire."

Arthur nodded and moved from his seat to settle beside Merlin. Carefully, he maneuvered Merlin to sit up braced against him. Arthur took the small vial without a word. He began the common ritual of opening Merlin's mouth and slowly tipping the medicine into it. With his other hand, he gently massaged Merlin's throat, letting gravity and Merlin's body doing the work for him.

He handed Gaius the empty vial back and cradled his husband close as Gaius left the room. Arthur licked his lips in worry, his eyes stinging before he pushed his face into Merlin's hair. "Merlin, fight. Please, Merlin, my little bird, get better. Wake up. Camelot needs you. I need you."

Leaning back, Arthur wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before gently lowering Merlin back on to his sickbed, then he took his usual vigil spot - beside Merlin on the lone, rickety chair.

* * *

In the middle of the council meeting, the doors snapped open. Arthur - in a daze - snapped to focus and rose as Gaius stumbled into the room. A smile was stretched across Gaius's face and Arthur felt his breath leave him. He didn't wait for Gaius to speak. He dismissed the council and sprinted.

He slammed the physician's door open and stood in the threshold, his chest heaving, as tired, glazed blue eyes looked up at him. "Merlin," Arthur breathed.

Merlin's smile was shaky as the appeared on his pale face. "Hey prat."

Arthur barked out a few laughs before he stumbled into the room. He sat down in the same rickety chair that has been his since Merlin had fallen ill. His hand, so tanned compared to Merlin's, took it's usual spot. Merlin smile soften, as did the look in his eyes, as Arthur ran a hand through Merlin's sweat matted hair. "How long?"

"Four days," Arthur whispered.

Merlin hummed. A quivering hand lifted and gently pressed at the darkened skin beneath Arthur's eyes, "You need sleep,"

Arthur chuckled, "I'm fine, Love." he said, taking the hand and pressing his lips to the back of it.

Merlin rolled his eyes and gently tugged. "Sleep."

"I have training."

"Leon can do it. Please?"

Arthur sighed, making the request sound more demanding that it really was. With a bit of maneuvering, Arthur laid on his back, Merlin's head on his chest. Arthur could feel the lingering fever seep through his tunic and sweat dampened it. He knew the sickness was still running rampant through Merlin's body; but, he was awake. Gently, Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of Merlin's head before he finally allowed slumber to take him.


End file.
